Hide and Seek
by SephShadowsxoxo
Summary: Just a little game between a daughter of Zeus, son of Hermes, and Princess of the Underworld which surprisingly gets turned into and inter-planetary ride with some juicy conflicts.


** HIDE and SEEK**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters except ourselves (me and Zabelle). This rp is created for fun.**_

_**A/N: So here I am guys yet with another new fic-  
*gets nudge***_

_**Z: yes, uhm, yea, another fic. another product of a random late night rp, but this time, a cross over between PJO and Thor/Avengers~**_

_**me: oh. and let me introduce Z for Zabelle. She's a daughter of Zeus. Thank the gods, we collaborate for this pic.. *nudges Z**_

_**Z: yea~ *thumbs up* as you noticed, there are two love triangles and uhh.. yea. don't take this too seriously, it's all just for fun and stuff~**_

_**me: well, let's skip the chase. Enjoy** :]_

* * *

**Zabelle Grace: **

Only saw chris evans. -.-

**Perse Ash Aidôneus****:**

?: -_-

me: KJ. -_-

**Zabelle Grace : **Luke? O.O

**Perse Ash Aidôneus****:**

Luke: it's THOR! Rawr!

me: he never do RAWR -_-

**Zabelle Grace :**

yea.. Thor doesn't rawr. he's a big guy but no rawr. x]

**Perse Ash Aidôneus****:**

Luke: ehem.. I meant like Thunder goes... RAWWWWRRRR RRR RR RR RR R R

me: huh? O.o

**Zabelle Grace :**

nice excuse. x]

**Perse Ash Aidôneus****:**

Luke: *nudges* come on help me make her mad

me: what's wrong with this guy?-_-

**Zabelle Grace :**

he's just teasing. son of Hermes after all. x]

**Perse Ash Aidôneus****: **

Luke: nicely said Z. -_-

could use some fun here

me: make fun with me? O.o

what the heck...

**Zabelle Grace: **

Luke: aww, don't be mad. I'm just playin'~

**Perse Ash Aidôneus**** :**

me: hah!

you'll see

when I play games at you

Castellan .

**Zabelle Grace: **

ooohh~ this'll be interesting~

**Perse Ash Aidôneus**** :**

me: oh yes...

i am thinking where to start even.

Luke: you don't play games

me: says who?

Luke: Zed says you don't PLAY -_-

me:

hide and seek would do.

Z wanna join?

**Zabelle Grace: **

sure~

x]

**Perse Ash Aidôneus****: **

okay.. who'll be-

Luke: no fair

you can see us.

living things and dead

me: that's the point!

I love this game *grins*

**Zabelle Grace:**

oh, well, i have a few things up my sleeve. :D  
she'll have to find us in our hiding place right? i have a plan.. though, Luke, you might not like it. x]

about an hour ago

**Perse Ash Aidôneus**

luke: ohhh nice Z* goes to Z and rest arm on shoulder*

so... what is it?

me: tell me when you're done, you two

*sits patiently on a boulder*

**Zabelle Grace:**

me: well, wait. lemme call somebody...  
Luke: who are you-  
*Loki appears*  
Loki: you called?  
Luke: what's he doing here? are you going to call Thor too?  
me: oh, hush, Luke. *whispers* Loki, can you take us to Asgard? :D  
Luke: what? you've gotta be kiddi-  
Loki: *raises eyebrow* *sees Seph* oh. playing a game i see.  
me: yea... so, can ya?  
Loki: well, i'll need the Tessaract to bring us there, and it's with Thor.  
Luke: no, I am NOT going with that guy. -_-  
me: c'mon Luke~ its just a game!

**Perse Ash Aidôneus**** :**

Luke: she would not suspect us going to asgard

and besides that tessaract thing you said

might reap me

for being at a fast speed

and Seph would search every corner of the world

send in legions of undead

and anything possible to search us

in the upperworld

she can't go to asgard

me:*curious*

what's taking them so long..

*dad calls*

hold on a sec

**Zabelle Grace:**

me: i'll make sure your soul is fine~ it won't tear you to shreds or anything~  
Luke: how can you?  
Loki: oh, i assure you that the Tessaract is safe for traveling, and i am a master of magic. I can find a way.  
me: see? you'll be fine!  
Luke: fine... but, if the Tessaract is with Thor, how can we-  
?: BROTHER!  
Loki: i expected that much. he always makes sure to watch where i go. make sure I don't cause trouble again.  
Thor: what is going on here?  
me: Thor! Can you and Loki transport us to Asgard?  
Thor: of course! but may I ask why?  
me: we're playing Hide-and-Seek with Seph.  
Thor: Seph? she's here? *looks around*  
Luke: no, she left for a sec. -_-  
Thor: oh.. but, alright. I shall let my brother transport you there.. *hands it over to Loki* and how about I stay here and distract her so you can go and hide?  
me: *holds onto the handle* sure!  
Loki: we're going now, Luke.  
Luke: i will not let you stay here with he-  
me: Luke! c'mon! *grabs Luke* she'll be fine!  
Luke: no!  
*the three of us are transported to Asgard*

**Perse Ash Aidôneus**** :**

me:*appears* *still on phone* yes dad, I won't unleash my battalion... ... it's just hide and seek... yeah, but dad... okay... yes father.. Goodbye... *hangs out phone*

*looks up*  
*sees no one*  
okay, they go hide without my signal. just great.  
*unleash shadows*  
FIND THEM! Track their shadows. Report to me immediately! _TORA!_

*a blast of shadows move on forth.

*goes sit in a boulder*

**Zabelle Grace:**

*in Asgard*  
me: woah. this place is AWESOME.  
Luke: i can't believe you let Thor stay there with Seph...  
me: it's just a game~ chill~

**Perse Ash Aidôneus**** :**

?: hello princess. *thunders*  
me:*yelps**falls on boulder*  
?:*helps me to stand* oh, sorry about that background effect... are you okay?  
me:*looks up* T-Thor?.. wh-what in the Underworld-  
Thor: yep it's me Miss me?  
me: I- I.. I'm sorry, I have to seek my friend and boy-  
Thor: nahh, forget them.. they might be somewhere unreachable.  
me:*Suspicious* Thor,  
you know I am not JUST a princess. I can track the living and the dead in earth.  
Thor: in this world yes, bu- *points* awesome palace you got there.  
me: hmmmmm...

**Zabelle Grace:**

me: *sees Heimdall* ey, Heimdall, sup?  
Heimdall: hello Miss Zabelle, Luke, Prince Loki.  
Loki: and you still call me your prince?  
Heimdall: you are still the son of the king and queen.  
Loki: you know that I am not.  
Heimdall: whatever you say, sir.  
Luke: so... Heimdall, can you see Seph?  
Heimdall: yes. She is looking for you both. And Thor almost blew your cover.  
me: he what?  
Heimdall: the Princess is getting suspicious.

**Perse Ash Aidôneus**** :**

me: *meditating* Russia... no... Australia... no...  
Thor: I would really like to meet your dad.  
me:*eyes wide open* you, what? O.O  
Thor: I mean, your dad... Hades. I heard he's an all-powerful guy.  
me: well, he IS a GOD. King of the Underworld.  
Thor: Are you by terms... *gulps* betrothed?  
me: *Tries to concentrate* no.  
Thor: yes! *grabs my wrist*  
me:*nearly trips* thor! no!  
Thor:^_^ come on!

**Zabelle Grace: **

Luke: anything new?  
Heimdall: he took her to meet her dad.  
Luke: already? dang, that guy moves fast!  
Loki: so... Zabelle?  
me: yea?  
Loki: how do find Asgard so far?  
me: it's awesome! this place is seriously cool!  
Loki: how would you like to stay?  
me: say what? 0.0  
Loki: even just for a while longer, at least. I'm not sure if my parents would welcome me.. alone.  
me: uhm.. and you want me to come with you?  
Loki: well, yes.  
me: uhh... ok, i guess. but you know i have to go back to Midgard, too. My dad might wonder.  
Loki: ah, yes. Zeus. the Olympian king. maybe when we go back-  
me: what do you mean "we"?  
Loki: maybe we can go and meet your father, as well.  
me: uhmm... well, let's just see... ^^;;

**Perse Ash Aidôneus**** :**

*thor hammers back wall of the palace*  
*debris flies*  
*siren wails*  
me: *still grabbed in the palace* Thor, there is a DECENT back door! Stop this instance!  
Thor: *still running in*  
me: thor! you are making an entrance!  
Thor:*Stops* *looks* *Smiles eagerly* Precisely what I'm doing.  
me:*stunned at his cuteness* *pauses* *shakes head* no!  
?: What a unpleasant surprise, a guest from Asgard. Norse god Thor, what brings you here in my castle? Breaking in like that is preposterous!  
Thor:*shakes father's hand vigorously* you must be Lord Hades! I am very eager to meet you at last! I can see where Seph has resembled her beauty.  
me: *mouthing words*: dad. do. .  
Hades:*ignores* then what made you come such Unnerving entrance, Thor?  
Thor: I would like your permission, my lord. *bows* if I can court-  
me: OKKKKKAYYY! ehheh. *Turns to thor* are you by means understand greek?  
Thor: no. but I will for you.  
me: uhh.. good. *turns to father*  
_Patéra , se parakaló̱ . Den prospathó̱ na diaskedásei . Pes ti̱n alí̱theia !_

**(Father, please. do not try to entertain. Tell him the truth! )**

_Hades:allá i̱ kóri̱ mou , pou faínetai endiaféron gia to antítheto_

**(but my daughter, he seem interesting on the contrary.)**

me: Tha ton petáxei an den tha to po̱ ! Tha eínai pólemos .  
**(I'll dump him if you won't tell! It'll be war.)**  
Thor: O.O  
Hades: *grins* Thor, that would depend on Seph's decision.  
Thor: ohh I love chances. thank you fath-  
me: my lord.  
Thor:*Bows* my lord.

**Zabelle Grace:**

Heimdall: now, he just asked to court her.  
Luke: how dare that man.. god.. person.. Asgardian.. whatever! how dare he! that's my girlfriend! Z! take us back now!  
me: but the game isn't over yet! once she figures out, then we go back.  
Loki: and besides, she has promised to accompany me here in Asgard as I face my.. uhm.. adoptive parents.  
me: for you're still an Odinson in my eyes, you know.  
Loki: ... *summons two horses* Let's go.  
me: 0.0  
Loki: we'll be back... uhh.. shortly.  
*the two of us ride towards the palace*  
Luke: so now the two of them leave me too? -_-

**Perse Ash Aidôneus**** :**

*in the courtyard*  
Thor: this is a beautiful place. *looks at the vast asphodels*  
me: you don't mean that.  
Thor: I do. that's how I look into this world of yours.  
me: Underworld.  
Thor: underworld. and your father is really a great guy.  
me: you JUST met him. how can you tell?  
Thor: by looking at this place. everything is so...  
me: dark, gloomy, red-  
Thor: this isn't much of a hopeless place...  
me: *stunned* wow-  
Thor: *breathes* wouldn't it be nice if I take you to asgard? I'm sure Zabelle would be electrifyingly shocked you found them.*laughs*  
me:  
*fells silent*

..

.

.

.

..  
Thor: Seph? *looks at me*  
me: take me to Asgard.  
Thor: really? O.O  
me: yes! really? are you taking me or not? I am missing out someone! he might be soo mad right now!  
Thor: oh.. well, we should see all asgard first before your frien-  
me: now thor!  
*disappears with a flash*

**Zabelle Grace:**

*in the palace*  
Loki: *holds my hand and walks towards the throne*  
*the warriors three and Lady Sif rush in front of the throne*  
Lady Sif: what are you doing here you traitor?  
Loki: I do wish to wage war. I only came here to talk to the king.  
me: ... wow... this is so... tension-filled.  
Odin: let him pass.  
*they make way*  
Odin: my son, you've returned... with a companion, i see.  
Loki: yes. This is Zabelle, daughter of the Olympian King, Zeus.  
me: err... uhmm.. *bows* hello, sir.  
Odin: hello. you are of royal descent, it seems.  
me: uhm, actually, I am only a demigod, sir.  
Odin: i see.. why have you brought her here, my son?  
Loki: *cringes upon hearing 'son'* I have come to let you meet the girl that I wish to marry someday.  
me: excuse me? you said what? O_O  
Loki: *smirks*  
Odin: she seems like an interesting girl. I have nothing against your decision.  
me: O_O  
Odin: but, it still depends on her decision.  
me: *sigh of relief*

*doors swing open*  
*Thor enters with Seph and Luke holding onto Seph for dear life*

**Perse Ash Aidôneus**** :**

*enters the throne room*  
Thor: *grasping my right hand*  
Luke:*grasping my left hand*  
me: ….  
Odin: another guest I see.  
Thor: *grabs me close*  
Luke:*slips away my hand*  
Odin:*looks up* My son, who is this girl? Is this the one I suppose you would like marry too?  
Thor: Why yes?  
Luke: hey! that's my girlfriend you coveting asgardian!  
Odin:*raises eyebrow in confusion*  
Thor: My father, this is Princess Persephany of the Underworld, Daughter of the god and king Hades. Brother of Olympian Zeus.  
me:*bows* It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Odin.  
I never seen such beautiful place existing. This is another world.  
I've never been far from the ground myself.  
Odin: hmmmmm... this girl really is a princess in and out. formality and curtsies. *stands and walks towards me* *holds left hand*  
Luke:*intrigued* *eyes twitching*  
Odin: I am most delighted to have such distinguish guest. A royal princess of the greek world *kisses the back of my hand*  
Luke: Yes,she is royal but not AVAILABLE.  
I am LUKE CASTELLAN, SON OF HERMES, EITHER A SOUL I AM , I AM HER BOYFRIEND.*grasp me close* And we are going to marry as soon as possible!  
me: *whispers* Luke,what are you talking -  
Luke: I won't lose you.I will never lose you for some asgardian. I am luke. i am your boyfriend.  
me: *tear falls* oh luke.  
Thor: *thunders*

**Zabelle Grace: **

me: aww.. that is so sweet! *wipes tears away*  
Loki: *holds my hand tighter*  
me: uhm.. Loki, you do know that if Apollo finds out, he'd probably try to kill you.  
Loki: if we have to fight, then so be it.  
me: wha-  
Loki: i am willing to fight him over you.  
me: but you're both gods! you might cause a war between our worlds!  
Loki: these are personal matters, and we shall fight if it comes to that. I give you my word, Zabelle, i will not give you up.  
me: oh, wow... 0.0  
Odin: *faces Loki* my son, do you truly wish to be with this Greek demigod?  
Loki: yes.  
?: no way in Hades am I letting that happen!  
me: oh gods. 0.0  
Loki: *smirks* Apollo.  
Apollo: *bows* hello King Odin. I came here to fetch my girlfriend.  
Loki: you aren't taking her!  
me: Loki, Apollo, please stop fighting!

**Perse Ash Aidôneus**** :**

Me: *glows* *cries*  
I can't take this anymore!  
Please. do not make war between these two beautiful words just because of us Zabelle.  
Please.. *glows*  
please...  
*glow fainting*  
I would sacrifice an ounce of immortality. Please stop fighting.  
Luke: Noo! Zabelle do something!  
Thor: what is happening to her? *worried*  
Luke: she's not immortal yet!  
Thor: *turns to Loki* brother, I would side with the greeks if you will have war. I am not being a traitor. But please do understand, these ladies are squeeze between two worlds.  
We can still win them. not through war-  
Luke: hey what do-  
Thor: let me handle this pal.  
me: please.. no war... please...

**Zabelle Grace: **

me: Loki, Apollo. no wars, please. because that won't do any of us good! not to mention i'd be extremely mad at both of you. I am a daughter of Zeus and I happen to care what happens to Earth/Midgard!  
Loki & Apollo: ...  
Apollo: so.. shall we have a truce? *holds out hand to Loki*  
Loki: if by that, you mean, no war, then yes. *shakes Apollo's hand*  
Apollo: *hand starts to steam and hurt* OW! *pulls hand away*  
Loki: *blue skin turn back to normal* *smirks* but I will still not give up on Zabelle.  
Apollo: *glares*  
me: *touches Apollo's hand* that looks really bad... will you be able to heal that?  
Apollo: i dunno, but it could take a while. that guy has some grip.  
me: *kisses his hand* you'll be fine, okay?  
Apollo: i will be, now. *smiles*  
Loki: *glares*  
me: And Loki, please, i don't want to anyone to be hurt, no more fighting, please?  
Loki: for you, alright. but I won't give up.  
me: thank you. *runs to Seph* are you okay? everything's fine now. no more war. see?

**Perse Ash Aidôneus**** :**

(squeals at the kissing part, pawns loki! haahha )

me: *un-glows* it's okay now.. *absorbs immortality back*  
Luke: stop scaring me *hugs from behind me* stop scaring me that you'll die.  
Thor:*infuriated* *thunders*  
I will not give up on her, soul. We asgardians NEVER give up easily. *arms on Loki* let's cool off brother. I wanna hammer everything!  
Luke: *whispers on ear* shhh.. don't listen to him my princess. he's voice as loud as a thunder , piercing to the ear.  
Let me whisper it's more *turns to thor*DECENT than the ones that can't even handle formality at the front of the king of the underworld.  
Thor: *thunders* If it wasn't for Seph- *thunders*  
Luke:*hugs tighter* My GF.  
me: you sound like a kid luke  
Thor: hah! DECENT! *spats*  
me: STOP IT!

**Zabelle Grace: **

Loki: Thor, you are getting way too close. and how many times must i repeat, I am not your brother!  
me: glad you're okay now, Seph. *goes to Apollo* still hurts?  
Apollo: i can manage.  
me: when we get back to Midga- i mean, Earth, i'll go get some bandages to help you with that.  
Apollo: no need, god of healing remember?  
Loki: *sigh* *glares*  
me: oh, and Loki?  
Loki: yes?  
me: *walks towards him* i appreciate your perseverance, and your liking towards me, really. But please, don't go too far.  
Loki: ... fine. If it makes you happy. *puts hand on my cheek*  
me: *feels his cold touch* hmmm... *smiles*  
Loki: i forgot how warm a person could be. *smiles*  
Apollo: hey, rock of ages, hands off my girl!  
Loki: *glares* i won't give you up. I will do my best to win you over. *hugs me tight*  
Apollo: that's it! *pulls me away*  
me: guys! please! enough fighting!

**Perse Ash Aidôneus**** :**

Thor: fine!  
Odin: I hate to interrupt children but The underworld god Hades, the princess' father has been requesting for her to go back to the Underworld.  
Luke: finally, now we can go home.  
Thor: *grabs me close* *sweeps hair that dangles on the side of my face* I shall have you my greek princess.  
me: then you shall, asgardian prince.*melts away from his arms and reforms in front of luke*  
My father calls and I guess so have my uncle Zeus.  
*turns to Odin* Lord Odin, as much as I wanted to stay-  
Luke: what!  
Thor: yes!  
me: I have duties to attend and so does my good friend Zabelle.  
*Goes in front of Loki*  
I hope you do not mind Lord of mischief *bows*  
but I really appreciate guys with cool british accent and formality. *winks at Zabelle*  
*turns to Thor*  
Let us go back Thor. My father and uncle awaits our comeback.

Odin: I am impressed, the formality.  
Luke: let us just go.

**Zabelle Grace: **

me: uhh.. yea. i could feel dad is getting worried.  
Loki: *holds me close* we will see each other again, Zabelle. I promise you that.  
me: i'd like that. *smiles* *pulls away* i have to go now. *bows* thank you King Odin. Your kingdom is a wonderful and stunning place, and I actually wouldn't mind staying here as we-  
Apollo: what?  
Loki: shh. It's rude to interrupt. *smirks*  
me: we would love to visit every now and then, if you don't mind.  
Odin: you are always welcome in Asgard. And i'm sure my sons would love to have you both around.  
me: thank you, sir. *bows*  
Apollo: sorry to interrupt, but we really have to go now, sir.  
me: thank you again.  
Apollo: let's go. dad is waiting~  
Odin: dad? is Zeus also your dad?  
Apollo: uhm, yes sir.  
Odin: you are dating your own half-sister?  
me: ... well that just makes things more awkward doesn't it?

**Perse Ash Aidôneus**** :**

me: thank you lord odin. and yes, we have really weird lineage..  
Luke: *smirks*  
And oh thor, one thing you will never have from her.  
me: O.O okay, what are you proposing now luke?  
Luke: hit me Seph.  
me: *hit luke in the chest* *goes through*  
*awkward silence*  
Thor: *burst out laughing* *thunders*  
Luke: not that. *facepalm*  
me:*thinks* oh.. hey hey, no...we talk about sho-  
Luke:*kisses*  
me: hmp... O.O *reciprocates * *luke went mortal state*  
Luke: *pulls away* *Bows at thor*  
me: *stunned*

me:uhmm. uhmmm.. I- I-  
Luke: Relax, Aphrodite didn't see it.  
Apollo: *thumbs up at Luke* *pulls Z closer*

me: but the whole asgar-  
Thor: -_-  
Luke: that's how I love you.  
Thor: i shall have that... -_-

**Zabelle Grace:**

Me: so much closure…. 0.0 *moves away slightly*

Apollo: you avoid my hugs but you're fine with Loki's?

Me: he's different. The weather is warm so it's a relief to feel a bit of coolness every once in a while. You on the other hand, are warm :P

Loki: *smirks*

Apollo: excuses,excuses :P

Me: Ahehehe. ^_^

Apollo: and dude, Loki, I will never let you have her. Never in my immortal life.

Loki: nor will I ever give up in mine.

Me: uhmm. Hello? Still mortal you know . I will die someday -_-

Loki:*whispers* then stay with me and you shall be a goddess in Asgard. We can be immortal together…

Me: Tempting offer.. but.. I'll have to think about it. ^^

Apollo: time to go now. Z* pulls me away*

**Perse Ash Aidôneus**** :**

Me: *grins over scene*

Thor: Do you really have to?

Me: yes. :)

Luke: *scoffs* well duh, thunder thighs -_- *Grabs me* Leggo Babe

Me: *snickers* goodbye Thor and goodnight *Blows kiss*

Thor: *catches flying kiss and puts it against his lips* Goodbye my princess.

Luke: -_-

**Zabelle Grace:**

Loki: I will come back for you.

Me: looking forward to i-

Apollo: enough! *kisses*

Me: O.O

Apollo: *pulls away* let it be known in the 9 realms that Zabelle is Mine.

Me: wow. Apollo.. I..Wow.

Loki:*glares*

Me: uhm.. Bye, Loki, Thor, Lord Odin. *Bows*

Loki: *telepathy* see you later is all.

Me:*smiles* *Winks*

Loki: *smiles*

**Perse Ash Aidôneus**** :**

*on earth, some meadow*

Luke: *turns to Apollo* Apollo, glad we PROVE IT to those Basgardians.

Apollo: *thumbs up* nice smootchin' *grabs Zabelle*

Me:*arms around Luke* I am so proud of you. *smiles* *Turns to Z and Apollo*

Way to go Zabello!

**-THE END?-**

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Z:** so there ya go. quite complicated and somewhat mushy dontcha think? ^^;;_

_**Seph:** you and apollo were mushier ._

_**Z:** ... fine, i'll admit that. i wanted to be nice to him for once. :P_

_**Seph:** for once! I doubt that... why don't we let them read our DATES with Apollo. You won that challenge._

_**Z:** what? *sweats nervously* maybe some other time. now now. ^^;;_

_**Seph**: well, if they INSIST. I would post " Dating with Apollo" fic.. but first they must leave a review. I love reviews! THEY ARE LIKE COOKIES! *gets cookies*_

_**Seph:** and cookies are good~ :3 *eats cookies*_

_**Seph:** so please please... do leave a GOOD CRITISM. We would be glad to read what you think of it!_

_*thunders*_

_uhmmm..._

_Z..._

_let's go..._

_**Z:** yes, let's before- uhh... nevermind. :P We'd love hear/read your considerate remarks~ :3_

_**Seph:** Signing off for now! LOve lots! _


End file.
